h2ofandomcom-20200223-history
Zac Blakely
Zac Blakely is the main character in Mako: Island of Secrets. He was born a merman to a powerful mermaid named Nerissa, as well as his sister Mimmi. Zac discovered his powers and true form, after unintentionally falling into the moon pool on a full moon, and forming a strong connection to Mako Island. Personality Good looking and charming, Zac starts out as an all-round nice guy. He's popular and sporty, always off on one adventure or another with best mate Cam. He and Cam have a healthy and long-running rivalry based firmly in good-hearted mateship. The rivalry fuels both boys in everything they do and they banter constantly. But truth be told, they both win as often as they lose. They are essentially equals. That is until the Moon Pool endows Zac with amazing powers and the ability to transform into a merman. When he first gets a tail, Zac experiences a range of different emotions. At first he is plain stunned, then intrigued, then bummed after all, his new status as half-fish undeniably makes him a bit of a freak. In addition, he knows he can't get wet in front of people without transforming- and that would be a disaster. But he soon finds out that the perks of his powers outweigh the negatives, and starts to embrace his new destiny. This causes a rift in his friendship with Cam - who is used to being Zac's equal, and is jealous of his new abilities. Season 1 When things hit rock bottom with Cam Lyla, Sirena, and Nixie learn of Zac's powers and Zac finds a new support network. It's Lyla that Zac feels most comfortable confiding in, causing problems with his girlfriend, Evie, who breaks up with him in "Betrayal". This all changes when Zac discovers not only that Lyla is a mermaid but that she wants to take his amazing new powers. The battlelines are drawn. Through the second half of season 1, Zac battles with Lyla, Nixie and Sirena for possession of the Trident. During this time, he displayed a great deal of resourcefulness such as in "The Trident Job" where he is able to outsmart the mermaids and gain possession of the trident. Because of this, and the sheer power of the trident, Zac's confrontations with his newly declared nemeses have mostly ended in his victory. However, in "Aquata Returns", the mermaids fianly succeed in getting the trident from Zac and Lyla is able to hide it. This defeat for Zac soon proves short-lived. In "Zac's Choice", Zac finds the trident where Lyla hid it and they fight for it underwater, resulting in Lyla being knocked unconscious. This turn of events shocks Zac and he realizes his mistake of trying to get the trident and later learns it will destroy the moon pool forever if it is taken there during a full moon, so he locks it away in the chamber once again after helping Lyla recover. Their friendship restored, Lyla is again the one he confides in the most, but it never goes any further than Lyla possibly would have liked. In the last episode of series one, Evie now knows Zac's secret and Cam has betrayed him by attempting to go to the Moon Pool on a full moon with the trident. Despite his broken friendship with Cam - Zac is relieved he finally can have Lyla and Nixie and Sirena as friends without trouble from Evie, who accepts the girls when she realizes how untrusting she was of them Season 2 In season 2, things seem to be going perfect for Zac at first. Despite losing a friend in Cam, he is now completely happy being a merman since he no longer has to lie to his girlfriend Evie. Soon however, things in his life get complicated upon the arrival of the seventh full moon since Zac became a merman and two new mermaids Ondina and Mimmi. This duo of mermaids intend to finish what Sirena began and they don't plan on giving Zac a choice in the matter. There are also more complications with Zac's growing connection to Mako. This includes his discovery of an ancient Merman Chamber which also attracts Erik's interest. Zac awakens it by moving his hand over a rock with glowing symbols, which include a moon, an island, water with a moon coming out of it, and a trident. The symbols seem to grant Zac more power. In this season, Evie becomes a mermaid. At first Zac is eager to help her, even take her out swimming, but the mystery of the chamber and the power growing inside, draws him away from her in the most important situations. Evie becomes anxious as to why he is suddenly seeing visions and having to leave in important situation, but it is revealed that it is not the island at all, but his connection to his sister Mimmi. Zac learns that he was actually born a merman and that he is the son of Nerissa, the most powerful mermaid to ever exist. This revelation is all just to much for Zac and he begins pushing those close to him away as a result, overwhelmed by the fact that his whole life has been a lie. Becoming A Merman Zac was born a merman, but Nerissa cast a spell on him to give him permanent legs and send him to an adoptive family on land. He grew up unknowing about his origins as a merman. He always believed that Rob Blakely and Mrs Blakely were his real parents. But when he was 16 years old, Zac was camping on Mako Island with his friend Cam. He walked off to take care of business and saw a light coming from a Cave. He walked into the cave, curious to see what was in it. He found a wall with a trident symbol on it and touched it. The symbol lit up and the floor beneath his feet disappeared and he fell into the Moon Pool. Afterwards, he transformed to his original form every time he touched water. He still thought he was born a human, and that the transformation was by accident, that he wasn't even destined to unlock the merman chamber. But it was revealed in "Reunion" that his true mother was Nerissa, the most powerful Northern mermaid. This makes Zac a Northern merman. Merman Powers Zac possesses the ability to transform into a merman ten seconds after physical contact of water. He turns back into a human several minutes after climbing out of the the water and once his body is completely dry, he turns back into a human along with the clothes he was wearing before he transformed. As a merman, Zac has the ability to swim at super speed of 600km/h, hold their breath for more than fifteen minutes, and possibly dive at a depth lower than any ordinary human being. Telekinesis In "Dolphin Tale", he starts the ignition on Joe's boat and starts moving it. In "Zac's Returns to Mako", when he was under the influence of the Full Moon Lyla tried to stop him from reaching the land entrance and he pushed her using this power. Hydrokinesis When he is showing Cam that he turned into a merman, he creates a ball made out of water and throws it at him. Hydro-Thermokinesis In "Zac's Pool Party", Zac is shown using this power to heat up the pool and it evaporates so he can try and cancel Evie's pool party. Invisibility After his first Full Moon in "Zac's Return to Mako" he is now able to become invisible like the girls. In "The Siren" Zac turns invisible so Mrs. Santos doesn't see him in her office. In "Truce" and "Nowhere To Hide" he uses this power so he doesn't caught in the cafe and the warehouse. He also uses the power of invisibility in "Supersized" to help Mimmi get her moonring back. Volume Reduction Zac used this power to improve Cam's and Carly's singing in "Sirena's Secret". Vision Sharing Throughout the second season he shared visions with Mimmi. Trivia *Zac's mother was Nerissa, a powerful Northern mermaid, which makes him a Northern merman regardless of his upbringing in Australia. *In season 1, Zac was introduced as a human who transformed into a merman by accident. But season 2 reveals he was born and had always been one - but his mother Nerissa had cast a spell on him to make him a human. But the spell was easily broken, as the moon above Mako Island seemed to possess him one night he camped there and lead him to fall into the moon pool where his powers were granted back to him. * Due to being a Northern merman, he would probably be immune to snow rash, but due to being raised in a Southern part of the equator, it remains to be seen. * Because of Nerissa being his mother, his powers might match up to Mimmi's and because of his bond with his sister, he might tap more into his natural magical energy. * There is a possibility that he is younger than his sister Mimmi but it remains to be seen. Zac's Gallery File:Zac.jpg File:Zac With Trident.png File:Zac In Pool.png File:Trident Lightning.png File:Trident.png File:Telekinesis.png File:Zac swimming.jpg File:Zac's Tail.png File:Cam And Zac Finding The Trident.png File:Zac Talking With Evie.png File:Zac Drying His Tail.jpg File:Zac Waterboarding.jpg File:Zac fishing.jpg File:Cam and zac fishing.jpg File:Zac In Water.jpg File:Zac Tailed.jpg File:Zac Jumping With Trident.png File:Zac And Cam.png File:Cam And Zac.png File:Zac with Trident.JPG File:Zac.JPG File:zac and cam camping.JPG File:zac and cam as lifeguards.JPG File:Portal.jpg File:Zac swimming in water.jpg File:Zac and Evie.jpg File:Zac and Cam with lighted trident.png File:Lyla and Zac.png File:Zac and Cam with the Trident.JPG File:Chai in cafeteria.jpg File:Zac's tail.png File:Zac wet.jpg File:Zac standing by garage.jpg File:Zac standing.jpg File:Lyla and Zac in Trident Cave.jpg File:Zac using telekinesis.jpg File:Lyla investigating a fish reel.jpg File:Zac outside his garage.jpg File:Zac smiling.jpg File:Zac using his powers underwater.jpg File:Zac finds a Moon Ring.JPG File:Zac and the Trident.JPG File:Zac and Lyla in the Moon Pool.JPG File:Evie finds out.JPG File:Zac and Lyla swimming together.JPG File:Zac underwater.JPG File:Zac Training.jpg File:Zac talking to Cam.JPG File:Invisibility Detection.png File:Moonstruck Zac.JPG File:Zac using the trident.JPG File:Mako Friends.jpg File:Poseidon and Zac.JPG File:Stormy Seas.png File:Only As Young As You Feel.png File:Zac in Merman Chamber.jpg File:Zac2.jpg File:ZacEvieCamSirena1.jpg File:ZacEvie3.jpg File:ZacOndina.jpg File:CamZacEvieMimmi.jpg File:ZacEvie2.jpg File:ZacEvie.jpg File:Zac's Happy Swim.jpg File:Zac Swimming After Trident.jpg File:Zac..JPG File:Zacunderwater3.JPG File:Zacangry.JPG File:Smug Zac.jpg File:0987766.JPG File:zac being told he is adopted.JPG File:987654.JPG File:2348.JPG File:Zac and evie swimming.JPG File:Moonpool zevie.JPG File:Evie and zac in moonpool.JPG File:Zac and Erik.JPG File:Zac4.JPG Category:Characters Category:Mermen Category:Males Category:Main Characters Category:Current Merpeople Category:Secret keepers Category:Merpeople Category:Mako: Island of Secrets Category:Mako: Island of Secrets Season 1 Category:Mako: Island of Secrets Season 2